Pain
by WarpedNemesis
Summary: In a world where war is about to erupt, Sakura must choose which side she will be on and who she will stand by. With the help of the Akatsuki she may just be able to save Konoha, hopefully it's not too late. (Main: ItaSaku Mild: SasuSaku) Ninja World
1. Leaving

Hello all! If you don't know, this is a story pulled from my DeviantArt account. I've recently switched over to so I'll be bringing more of my stories onto here. Anyways, enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>~Unknown P.O.V.~<strong>

The pain that I had felt on that dreadful day was the worst pain of my life. It wasn't physical, no it was much worse. That emotional pain, the feeling of loss and guilt all meshed into one. I could never possibly forget of that day. No one knows the truth of what had happened to cause all this pain. Even though it happened years ago, the pain still lingers. I find myself going home month after month to check on my little brother. He's miserable as well, its easy to tell. Every time I see him, the guilt inside me increases. He never smiles, he never shows his affection towards the pinkett in his team. I hoped that he would soon open his eyes to see what a beautiful young woman he has waiting for him.

**~Sakura P.O.V.~**

"Sasuke c'mon, Naruto promised that today wouldn't be a ramen day" I begged the dark haired male in front of me. His dark eyes scanned me and then looked around as if seeing if anyone were watching. "No" He said before beginning to walk off. I huffed. "Okay Naruto, it looks like its just you and me" I said as I turned to look at Naruto. He grinned and rubbed the back of his head with a chuckle. "Alright Sakura-Chan, lets go!" He said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me to a restaurant.

**~3 Months Later~**

"Sasuke please don't leave! I love you!" I yelled, tears streaming down my face. He stopped in his tracks and looked back towards me with a saddened expression. "I know Sakura, but I need to do this. I need to avenge my clan" He stated. "Then let me come with you" I begged as I got closer to him and reached for his hand. He gave me a sad smile as he reached up and cupped my cheek. "I can't let you come with me Sakura, I don't want to risk you getting hurt" He said softly as he wiped away a stray tear. "I'll come back for you Sakura, I promise" He whispered before leaning in and placing a kiss on my lips. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waste. Once we parted I looked up at him. "I'll miss you" I whispered. "I'll miss you too" He whispered back. Once those words left his lips everything went black.

**~Next Morning~**

I groaned as I shifted over onto my side, the sunlight peaking through the curtains. I opened my jade green eyes and scanned the room I was in. I got up confused. I was in my room. But how? I looked over to my night table to see the Team 7 picture, I frowned. I reached and grabbed the picture and held it close to my chest as tears began welling up in my eyes. "I promise I'll be stronger for you, Sasuke-Kun..."

* * *

><p>Here's my second FanFic!<p>

ItachiXSakura 3


	2. The Meeting

**~Sakura P.O.V.~**

At least 3 years had passed now since Sasuke's departure from the leaf village. I would get letters from him from time to time, he could never tell me where he was though, I knew he was with Orochimaru since he stated that in his previous letter. I missed him so much and I love him so much more than I did before. Today was the day that we would go on another retrieval mission for Sasuke. I told Sasuke about this, he was expecting us. "We'll get him this time Sakura-Chan, I promise!" Naruto said next to me as we tree hopped. Sai, our new member of team 7 or as Naruto likes to call him, Sasuke's replacement was also tagging along. He stay behind us though and he was very quiet. I crossed my fingers. I hoped today would be the day that we could convince Sasuke to come back to the Leaf village. "Orochimaru's base is ahead!" Yamato exclaimed. Yamato was on this mission while Kakashi-sensei recovered in the hospital.

Walking into the base it felt cold and empty, like they hadn't been here in months maybe even years. Suddenly there was a huge explosion at the end of one of the halls. We all ran in that direction. We finally found the hallway that had been blown up, there was a white light at the end. Naruto bolted off. "Naruto!" I yelled as I followed him. Once I caught up to him and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and shook him. "Are you crazy!? Baka Baka Baka!" I yelled. "Sakura" I heard a voice say. I looked over and saw Sasuke standing there in all his glory. "Sasuke-kun" I whispered. He looked into my eyes, his sharingan wasn't activated. His dark eyes just drawing me in. I let go of Naruto and approached him slowly. When I finally reached him I placed my hands on his chest. "Sasuke-kun, it's really you" I whispered. Not truly believing that he was right there in front of me. He gave me a small smile as he reached up and moved the stray strands of hair out of my face. I blushed. "I've miss you" He whispered. "I've missed you so much" I said as I flung my arms around him. "Sakura! Back away from him!" Yamato yelled. I felt Sasuke stiffen in my hold. I pulled away and looked up at him. His sharingan was now activated and he was glaring at Yamato. "Sakura! Back away now!" Yamato ordered. I looked at Yamato about to argue, but then I looked back at Sasuke, he was staring down at me, not with a glare or with hate, but with something that I couldn't read. "I love you" I whispered to him before I back away.

"Ugly, what were you thinking?" I heard Sai ask. Sasuke immediately glared at Sai and then disappeared. And suddenly Sai was flung into the air, and landed on the other side of the crater that we were standing in, and the one thing I hadn't expected was to be grabbed from behind and have a katana to my throat. I gripped Sasuke's arm. "Play along" He whispered into my ear. I swallowed hard but nodded nonetheless. "Bastard! Let her go!" Naruto yelled. Sai and Yamato both at his sides. "Sasuke-kun please" I begged as I struggled to get away from him. He wanted me to play along so I would. "Hn...no" He stated. "Uchiha! Let Sakura go!" Yamato yelled. "I'll let her go when you all leave" Sasuke stated. "No we aren't leaving without Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. Suddenly I was out of Sasuke's grasp and in someone elses hold. I looked down and saw snakes wrapping around me tightly. "Ssasssuke-kun, what are you doing" I heard a creepy voice ask. "Ororchimaru, the base was under attack" Sasuke explained. "From what I saw, it didn't seem like you minded much" He said with a creepy grin on his face as he grabbed me by my chin and forced me to look at him.

"Sasuke we are leaving, lets go" Orochimaru stated. Sasuke could only nod. The snaked finally released me once Orochimaru had left. Sasuke approached me and helped me stand. "My promise still stands" He said before disappearing as well.

**~Sasuke P.O.V.~**

I clenched my fists. I wished I could have gone home, I wanted to, but I couldn't. "You aren't ready to battle your brother yet Ssassssuke-kun" I heard Orochimaru say. "Plus you have promised me your body" He said in a sinister voice. "Hn"

**~Unknown P.O.V.~**

I frowned as I followed the retrieval team. Team 7, Sasuke's old comrades, and it appears that he must have kept in contact with the pinkett, Sakura Haruno. I watched as she wiped away a stray tear with her gloved hand. I frowned but continue to watch closely. I was sent on a mission to retrieve Naruto, the nine tailed jinjuriki. I wouldn't be going back with him yet. "Sakura we'll get him back I promise" I heard the nine tails say to Sakura. I watched as she looked up to the blonde and smiled to him and nodded. My sharingan eyes quickly moved elsewhere, I felt a chakra signature going straight for them. I wanted to protect the pinkett for my brother but I did not want them to know I was there. I clenched my jaw as I waited for the chakra signature to close in. My eyes widened a fraction when I saw it was Kabuto, Orochimaru was playing dirty. "Sakura!" someone from her team yelled as Kabuto went straight for her. In that split second I moved faster than light itself. I picked her up bridal style and got her out of the way of Kabuto's attack. I shielded her as dust and rocks flew everywhere. "Sasuke-Kun?" I heard her say in my arms.

I looked down at her, I felt like I couldn't speak. She was incredibly beautiful. Her large jade green eyes staring up at me sent shivers down my spine. "Sakura" Was all I could say at that moment. "Itachi" She said in a panicked tone. "Shh I wont hurt you" I said as I held her closer to me as we hid from Kabuto. "Why did you save me?" She asked. "My little brother" was all I said. She seemed to understand what I had said and nodded.

**~Sakura P.O.V.~**

They looked almost identical, minus the fact that Itachi had much longer hair and those scars on his cheeks. But he had the same dark hair and same sharingan as Sasuke. "Where are you Sakura!?" I heard Kabuto yell out for me. I got closer to Itachi for security and he just held me tighter. "I wont let him harm you" I heard Itachi whisper to me. But why was he going out of his way to protect me for Sasuke. I thought he hated Sasuke. Suddenly we were moving quickly through the trees. "Where are we going?" I asked. "We are leaving, I am taking you somewhere else where it's safe" was all he said. We must have traveled for an hour before he came to a stop under a large canopy of trees. He set me down on a rock and looked around as if looking for any threats. He could see what I couldn't so I let him. "Why are you protecting me for Sasuke-kun?" I asked. He looked over to me and was silent for a moment before answering. "I'm protecting you until my foolish brother finally goes back home to you" He responded. I could see there was something he wasn't telling me and I think he noticed what I was thinking. "I've been protecting you since the night he left Konoha" He said as he sat down on the ground. "Is that how I ended up back in my room?" I asked him. He nodded. I remained silent. So after all this time of Sasuke being gone, Itachi had been protecting me for 3 years until Sasuke returned to Konoha. "Thank you for going out of your own way to protect me" I said to him, I looked into his sharingan eyes, even though I was told never to look into them.

He seemed to not want to do anything to me since he looked away from me and nodded. "When will I be able to return to my team?" I asked. "I'll be returning you to Konoha tonight" He stated as he lay back on the ground. "Itachi, I've been looking all over for you" I heard a voice say behind me. I looked back quickly and stood up. There was a tall blue shark-man. "Kisame" I heard Itachi say. "Hey, why is the nine tails team mate here, are we taking her captive?" He asked. "No" Itachi answered as he soon next to me. "Well we should, leader knows you are with her, he will possibly try to kill you if she doesn't remain with us" Kisame stated. "Hn" Was all Itachi said. "I'm not going home tonight am I?" I asked as I looked up to Itachi. He looked down at me, his gaze softening. "It appears not Blossom"

* * *

><p><em>If you are coming from my DeviantArt I want you to know that I will be combining chapters this way it's longer.<em>


	3. Safe House

**~Sasuke P.O.V.~**

"You did what!?" I yelled loudly at Orochimaru. "I simply sent Kabuto off to kill Haruno". I clenched my fists. "How dare you" I mumbled to myself. "Hm? What wasss that?" He asked. "I'll kill you" I said loud enough for him to hear. "Now why would you do that? I have not finished teaching you everything that you need to know to go up against your brother" He stated. I quickly made some hand signals before raising my hand. "CHIDORI!" I yelled as I ran straight for him and pierced his chest with my own hand. He was weak, I knew that much, that was why I was able to kill him so easily. I ripped my hand out of his chest and released my chidori. "Orochimaru-Sama!" I heard a voice yell out behind me. I looked back quickly, sharingan activated. "Kabuto..."I mumbled loud enough for him to hear. "S-Sasuke" He stuttered. "You tried to kill her" I said loudly, my voice echoing in the room. "Who?" He asked. "You know who!" I yelled as I teleported in front of him and held him up by his neck. He gripped my wrist as he tried to free himself. "If you hurt her I will kill you right here" I growled. "I didn't even get to touch her! Itachi -cough- saved her" He manged to say. My eyes widened. "Are you sure?" I asked glaring as I set him down and allowed him to breathe. "I'm positive, I was going to attack her and she disappeared, Itachi's got her for sure though, I don't know why" He said as he rubbed his neck. "Hn" Was all I said before a slashed off his head with my katana.

**~Sakura P.O.V.~**

I shivered. Night had already fallen and I was worried. How was my team holding up, and why was Kabuto trying to kill me, and most of all...did Sasuke-kun know about that? I felt something drape over my shoulders. I looked over and noticed an Akatsuki cloak on my shoulders. I looked up at to see Itachi walking away. I looked back in front of me to see the lake before us. I clutched the cloak closer to my body as to keep myself warmer. I breathed in the scent, it smelled just like Itachi. I sighed as I began to feel my eyes getting heavier. I leaned against the tree beside me and shut my eyes and allowed sleep to take over.

When I opened my eyes the next morning we were clearly not by the lake anymore. I was actually in someones arms and we were moving. I looked up to see Itachi was the one holding me, I looked over and didn't see Kisame beside us. "He left to go to a near-by village, he should be back soon" He said as if reading my mind. "Where are we going?" I asked him. "I am taking you to a safe house for now" He responded. I sighed and leaned my head against his chest, I could clearly hear his heartbeat and I felt him stiffen when I did.

**~Sasuke P.O.V~**

I quickly ran out of the base and ran in the direction of the leaf village. Hopefully I could catch up to the dobe's team and have them help me find Sakura.

I ran for what seem like hours until I finally found them. "Bastard!" I heard Naruto yell loudly. "Dobe" I said acknowledging him with a nod. Sai and Yamato were both standing in they're fighting stance. "I didn't come here to fight you, I came to ask for your help" I stated simply. "Why do you need our help?" Yamato asked cautiously. "Sakura's been taken, by my brother nonetheless, I need you help to find them both" I stated. "How do you know that Sakura was taken?" Naruto asked suspiciously. "Kabuto returned to the cave after his little mission to kill Sakura. He told me she was taken by Itachi" I responded. "We don't have much time, Itachi could possibly kill her" I stated, hoping my desperation to find her wasn't showing. "How do we know that you wont try to kill us?" Yamato asked. "You have my word that I will return to Konoha once I kill that murderer" I promised. They remained silent for a moment before nodding in acceptance.

**~Itachi P.O.V.~**

When we finally arrived to the safe house I opened the door and listened closely. No one was inside, good. I set Sakura down onto her feet and shut the door behind us. I walked over to the small kitchen and looked around for something to eat. I pulled out some instant ramen, it was something. Although I was never much of a cook. I looked back over to Sakura with the instant ramen in my hand. She looked to me and then to the ramen. "I can't cook" I simply stated. She smiled and laughed softly before taking off the cloak I had given her to wear last night and walked over to me. She took the ramen cups out of my hand and poured them into a pot that she had found. Her laugh was what shocked me. How could she be laughing in this situation. She had essentially been kidnapped by the Akatsuki, her lovers' brother nonetheless, just so we could get the nine tails. And yet she manages to smile and laugh as if nothing wrong was going on. I watched her somewhat amazed. I remained silent before deciding that I needed a shower. "I'll be back shortly...don't..go anywhere" I said to her. "Where would I even go? You'd just find me again anyways" She said as she looked back with a slight smile on her face. I watched her for a moment before walking off to go take my shower.

**~Sakura P.O.V.~**

I felt him watch me for a moment before he silently walked out of the room. But really, where would I even go? I don't know where I am. I sighed and focused on cooking the ramen just right. Once I had finished I pulled out two bowls and pour even portions into them and set them on the table. Itachi walked in soon after and took a seat at the table and I handed him his chopsticks. I quickly finished my meal since I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast yesterday morning. "It was good" He complimented once he finished. "Thank you" I said. "Would you like more?" I asked him. He shook his head. I got up and grabbed his bowl and mine and brought them over to the sink to wash. For some reason this felt normal, almost right. I shook my head. I couldn't be having thoughts like that. I then heard coughing. I look behind me to see Itachi covering his mouth as he coughed, I could see blood seeping through his fingers. I dried my hands and went over to him. "Itachi?" I asked as I grabbed his wrist and moved his hand away from his mouth. He was coughing up blood. My medic mode suddenly kicked in and I placed my hands on his chest and let my chakra seep through and investigate what was wrong. "Sakura stop" He stated. I didn't listen. "You have a disease?" I said unbelieving what I just found out. I looked up at him. "Your dying" I whispered. He nodded. I knew it was wrong of me to do this but I could not just let someone die from a disease. I bit my lip and let my healing chakra flow into his body again. We stayed there for what seemed like hours. Finally I stopped the healing process, I breathed heavily. He grabbed me by my shoulders as to keep me from falling. "You should be fine now, your disease is gone" I said before passing out

**~Sasuke P.O.V.~**

This wasn't good, we lost they're tracks. I sighed in frustration. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. She should have been home by now, where its safe. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over and saw Naruto. "We'll find her Sasuke" He stated with an encouraging smile on his face. I looked up at the stars. "I hope so".

**~Itachi P.O.V.~**

I felt different now, healthier. I gently set Sakura down on the bed and moved away. I breathed in deeply, it felt good to be able to do that again. I looked at the pinkett who was fast asleep and smiled for the first time in years. "Goodnight Sakura" I whispered before walking out of the bedroom. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch, I shut my eyes and listened of any movement outside that small house. I heard movement but I knew it was Kisame returning. I heard him open the door and walk into the house and walked into the living room. "Well anything?" I asked not look at him. "They were in that small town I went to, they're looking for her, your little brother is with them too" Kisame reported. I clenched my jaw tightly. "Alright, we'll be staying here for the next couple of day" I told him. He nodded before walking over to another couch a lay down on it, falling asleep.

Hours passed and the sun still wasn't up yet. I heard shuffling from the next room. I got up and walked into the hallway where the bedrooms were. I watch as Sakura leaned on the wall for support as she opened multiple doors. "Need help?" I asked. She looked back and nodded. "I need to go to the bathroom" She mumbled. I looked over to my right and opened the door, where the bathroom was. "Thank you" She said as she rushed in. I leaned back on the wall waiting for her to come out. Once she did she looked at me. "You okay? How are you feeling?" She asked me. "I feel better, just tired" I responded. "You should get some sleep" She told me. I smirked. "Not when Kisame is sleeping, someone needs to be awake" I told her. She nodded in understanding. "We will be staying here for the next few days, we'll go into town tomorrow to get more food" I told her. She nodded once more before heading back to the bedroom she was in. "Sakura" I called. She looked back at me. "Thank you" I said to her. She smiled before walking back into the bedroom and closed the door behind her.

**~Sasuke P.O.V.~**

I didn't sleep last night, how could I? I was so worried for Sakura's safety. I just hoped that Itachi wouldn't dare touch her. Once I find her I will never leave her side. I promised her I would return to her and I have yet to do that. Itachi must die first. In a way this is helping me out. The only problem is finding them. We stay at an near by motel in ta close by village. We asked around but no one saw a woman with pink hair. . I clenched my fists. Sai and Yamato went to another near by village while dobe and I remained here in case we did find them. I hoped we would. Dobe was still asleep in the motel so I left and wandered around the streets of the village, approaching random sales people and asking if they had seen a woman with pink hair. They shook they're head. I sighed and continued wandering around, until finally I spotted pink hair. I quickly jumped onto a roof and began following closely. When I managed to get closer I saw that it was Sakura, and she was in fact with Itachi. I clenched my fists and I reached behind me for my Katana, I unsheathed it and quickly jumped off the roof, aiming for Itachi. He immediately looked back and dodged. Sakura gasped and turned to look at me and grinned. "Sasuke-kun!" She yelled said as she wrapped her arms around me, I wrapped my arms around her. "I was so worried about you" I whispered into her ear. "I'm fine, they didn't hurt me. Itachi actually saved me" She whispered back. I pulled back to look at her face. She was telling the truth, she was never good at lying, especially to me. "Why?" I asked. "He said that he did it for you" She answered. I frowned and looked over to Itachi. He looked back at me without any emotion on his face. "Is that true?" I asked him. By now people were staring at the display. He nodded. "Why would you do that?" I demanded. "I was keeping her safe until you returned home little brother"


	4. Escaping

**~Sasuke P.O.V.~**

I glared at my brother as I held Sakura closely. "I know what you are thinking little brother and I cannot allow you to return her to Konoha just yet" He stated. "Your going to use her to get Naruto aren't you?" I questioned. "Unfortunately yes" He responded. "You disgust me" I spat as I pushed Sakura behind me.

**~Sakura P.O.V.~**

I watched as Sasuke readied for battle up against his brother. "Sasuke no! Don't do this, many people can get hurt" I told him as I gripped the back of his shirt. "I've waited far to long for this moment Sakura, I wont wait for another time" He stated as he got into a fighting stance. I looked over to Itachi, he hadn't moved since Sasuke's first attack from the roof. I looked around to the people surrounding us and frowned. This could not have happened at a worse time. "Sakura!" I hear Yamato yell from a distance. I looked around and soon found him running towards us, Sai by his side. "Yamato" I said in relief. "Whats going on here?" He asked as he looked between Sasuke and Itachi. "They're going to fight, all these people could get hurt" I told him. He looked back to me and then back to the Uchiha brothers. He then teleported behind Sasuke and knocked him out. Sasuke's body collapsed onto the ground. Itachi looked down at his brother and then up at me. He walked towards me, stepping over Sasuke's limp body. He picked me up bridal style and chakra jumped away from the scene. "Hey! Let me go, thats my team down there!" I said as I struggled to break free from his grasp. "I apologize Blossom, but I can't let you go just yet" He responded. That was all I heard before everything went black.

**~Sasuke P.O.V.~**

I groaned as I rubbed my eyes. I sat up eyes flashing to my sharingan in an instant. I scanned the room to find only Yamato in the room with me. He looked over towards me with a hard stare. "Where's Sakura? Where's Itachi?!" I demanded. "Gone" He responded. "Gone!? You did nothing to stop him!?" I yelled. "There was nothing I could do Sasuke, he was gone in a split second, with Sakura as well" He stated as he leaned back in his chair. I growled as I glared at Yamato. I quickly got out of bed and walked out the door. I needed to find them both, who knows what Itachi would do to Sakura.

**~Sakura P.O.V.~**

I don't know when I woke up or how long I had been out, but all I did know was that the back of my head hurt. I sat up in the bed I had been laying in and rubbed the back of my head gingerly. "Ugh" I mumbled before sliding out of bed and walked slowly to the door. I opened it only to bump into a figure, that figure turned out to be Itachi. "Tachi, what did you do to me?" I asked rubbing my head, I hadn't even realized I hadn't called him by his full name. "I knocked you out, you were struggling and we could have both fallen and possibly got hurt" He responded quickly. "You could have said that instead of knocking me out" I argued. "You wouldn't have stopped" He responded before turning and walking away. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I suppose he was right, I wouldn't have given up that easily.

**~Sasuke P.O.V.~**

"Sasuke you need to calm down" Yamato stated as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged him off. I didn't want him to comfort me, I didn't need to be comforted. We needed to find Sakura ASAP, who knows what Itachi would do to her...and to be honest, it worried me. I didn't want Sakura to be anywhere near Itachi because I knew he would take her away from me. I wanted her to myself and no one else. Was that what you call love? I hadn't really noticed it until now, but my anger was mainly jealousy and the avenger side of me kicking in. Did I love Sakura? "Sasuke!" I heard Naruto yell my name which snapped me out of my trance. "Hn?" I responded. "I think I know where Sakura-chan is" He said quickly. I understood him though, I always did. "Lead the way Naruto" That had been the first time in years I called him by his name instead of Dobe. I really hoped that Sakura would be were he thinks she is. I sighed silently as I looked up at the sky and watched the clouds go by. "I'll find you Sakura, I promise you that" I mumbled. "You coming or what?!" Naruto yelled from afar. "Aa" I responded.

~Itachi P.O.V.~

"Itachi, it appears that the nine tails and his team are on they're way" Kisame stated as he looked out the window. "If they get near then we run" I replied coldly. "But Samahada is hungry, and I could really use a fight" He said as he licked his lips. I cringed slightly but it went unnoticed. "Please don't hurt them" said a soft voice behind me. I peered back to see Sakura standing there with pleading jade eyes. I wanted to embrace her and promise her that I wouldn't harm her team, but I couldn't do that. "You are asking the wrong people" Kisame said with a maniacal chuckle. I watched as she pouted for a moment and then her brows wrinkled as she glared at both of us. "I'm asking nicely, why don't you just do what Itachi-kun says" She responded hotly. I raised a curious brow. Itachi-kun? Where had that come from? "Ha! Is the Kunochi going soft for Itachi?" Kisame laughed. She glared even harder. "Enough both of you" I interrupted. I watched as Sakura huffed and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. "Seriously though, what are we going to do with her once we capture the nine tails?" Kisame questioned and for the first time ever, I did not know what to do.

**~Sakura P.O.V.~**

How dare they! I wouldn't let them hurt my team or Sasuke. I looked around the room looking for a way out. My eyes landed on an open window. The curtains moving with the breeze that came in. I listened closely as to what they were saying in the kitchen. They were busy, good. I silently walked towards the window and climbed out. Once I was out I went on a full chakra sprint but stopped and looked back. I was so confused. I wanted to go home and be there for when Sasuke returns but part of me wanted to remain there with Itachi. I clenched the front of my shirt right where my heart is and frowned. I looked back over to the forest and then back to the house. "What do I do?" I asked out loud. I clenched my fists. It would have never worked out with Itachi, he's in Akatsuki for Kami sakes! I shook my head releasing me of my thoughts. Home is where I need to go, and I needed to find my team before they got the that hide out!

I ran and spread my chakra senses so I could feel any familiar chakra's near by. I suddenly felt one! It was Sasuke-kuns! I ran fast in Sasuke's direction, and once I was close I tackled him to the ground. He stiffened and was about to throw me off him until I pulled back with tears in my eyes. "Sasuke-kun" I whispered. "Oh god Sakura!" He said happily as he pulled me in and hugged me tightly. "Sakura-chan!" I heard Naruto yell behind me. I got up and hugged him as well. "Where are those Akatsuki bastards?" He asked quickly as he looked around. "They aren't here, they're back at the hide out, I managed to escape just a few minutes ago" I told them. "We are going to that base" I heard Sasuke state. "No, this was a retrieval mission only Uchiha, you gave us your word that once we got Sakura back that was it and that you would return to Konoha" Yamato exclaimed. I looked over to Sasuke surprised. He was returning to Konoha now that they found me. I smiled. "Your coming home?" I asked him happily. He looked at me but didn't say anything at first. He sighed before finally responding. "Yes, I'm coming home"


	5. Returning Home

**~Itachi P.O.V.~**

This is bad, very bad. We had both been too distracted and too trusting that Sakura managed to escape. I sighed as I rose from the couch. "Lets go, Leader is waiting for us" I stated to Kisame. He nodded and walked by me. We were silent for a couple hours until he broke the silence. "Will we be retrieving the konochi to get the nine tails?" He asked. I stayed silent for a moment as I thought it through. "Possibly"

**~Sasuke P.O.V.~**

I grabbed hold of Sakura's hand in mine, we were going home. I hadn't been there in what feels like forever, and having Sakura beside me made me feel 20 times better about it. Even though I still have not avenged my clan by killing Itachi, I know that I will have a much better chance at finding him if I get sent on missions that relate to Akatsuki. I glanced over to Sakura to see her smiling, I couldn't hold myself back from smiling as well. She makes me feel alive.

* * *

><p><strong>~1 Month Later~<strong>

**~Sakura P.O.V.~**

It been a month since Sasuke's returned to the village. I was happy that he hadn't been sent to prison for treason, but he did have to do community hours at the academy which wasn't so bad, oh and not to mention he also can't go on any missions for three years, that's going to be hard on him. Another good thing about Sasuke coming back was that he finally opened up about his feelings towards me. I didn't even know he had those feelings for me but now I'm happy he does. Today was a relaxing day, I was out with my girls at a restaurant. Ten Ten is engaged which is amazing! She got engaged while I was on my mission last week. Ino is also engaged but she got engaged last month when I returned to the village with Sasuke. Hinata and Naruto are finally going out as are I and Sasuke. I missed this girl time, we hadn't had this in a couple months because everyone was so busy with missions and family.

Once we had finished eating our meals we paid for our food and left, we decided to go into town and do some shopping. On our way there we ran into Naruto and Sasuke. "Hi Sasuke-kun" I said as I went on my tippy toes and he leaned down so we could kiss. "Where are you all going?" He asked with a smile. "We're going shopping so we're stealing your girlfriend for the a few more hours" Ino stated with a huge grin on her face. "Alright, have fun, I need to go see Tsunade anyways" He said before kissing my cheek and waving us off. I loved this. I felt so happy and complete now that Sasuke had returned to the village. Everything was Perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>1 Year Later - Sakura P.O.V.<strong>

"Sasuke-Kun, are you sure about this?" I asked him as I set down a box on the living room couch. "Of course I'm sure" He stated. Sasuke and I had become closer and closer over the course of the year, yes he and I are an item but I had not expected him to ask me to move in with him. It wasn't like we were engaged or that we were "expecting". My parents were all for the idea of me moving in with him, in hopes that soon I would be getting married. I sighed as I looked at the couple of boxes we had brought in and set down in the living room. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist. I smiled and looked over my shoulder only to have him kiss my cheek lovingly. "I want you here with me Sakura, I wouldn't want you any further away from me" he whispered in my ear. I turned in his embrace and wrapped my arms around his neck. "And I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but here in your arms" I told him as I went on my tippy toes to give him a kiss. He chuckled when I kissed him. He knelt down slightly as he lowered his arms and picked me up. I giggled once we parted for air. I looked into his onyx eyes to see his true feelings. Love and adoration was all I could see. I smiled and pecked his lips. "I love you" I whispered. "And I love you Blossom" He whispered back

Blossom. That is what Itachi would always call me when he had saved/kidnapped me. "Is something wrong?" He asked me. I shook my head and smiled. "No, everything is perfect"

**~Itachi P.O.V.~**

"And I love you Blossom" my brother whispered. My sharingan eyes trained onto they're lips so I can understand what they were saying to one another. I watched as Sakura's eyes looked conflicted. I knew what she was thinking about. I would always call her Blossom when she was with me. "Is something wrong?" I heard Sasuke ask. She shook her head. "No, everything is perfect" She answered. A white lie. I knew that for a fact, she was blocking her true emotions. How Sasuke was not able to pick up on that I don't know but I some how felt that I knew her better than anyone.


	6. The Confession

**Itachi P.O.V.**

_I looked over to the beautiful pinkett beside me. She was sleeping peacefully and she looked just like an angel. I reached out and gently touched her shoulder. She awoke and turned to look at me and smiled. I felt myself smile for the first time in years. "Itachi-Kun?" She whispered softly. "Yes, Love?" I responded. "I love you" She whispered. I leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her pink lips. "And I love you Blossom" He whispered against her lips._

I opened my sharingan eyes quickly. "Sakura" I whispered to myself. I looked beside me to be disappointed. But why? I sat up and got out of the bed and walked over to the bathroom to shower. Once I finished I looked at myself in the mirror once I deactivated my sharingan. "What is wrong with me?" I asked aloud as I hunched over the sink.

**Sakura P.O.V**

"Are you sure your going to be okay by yourself?" Sasuke asked me once more. "I'll be fine, go, you need this" I said as I pushed him gently towards the door. He smiled and leaned down and kissed my cheek. I smiled. "I'll be home soon, okay?" He said to me. I smiled and nodded. "Love you" I said to him in hopes he would finally say it back. "I know" He said before kissing my lips quickly before walking out the door. My smile faded away once he closed the door behind him. "He didn't say it back...again" I mumbled to myself. I sighed and walked away from the door. A nice bath should relax me. I walked to the large bathroom and turned on the tub. I closed the door and locked it just in case Sasuke-kun came back earlier than anticipated. Once the tub was filled I stripped of my clothes and got in. I let out a sigh as I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. This was perfect and a great way to end off a Friday night. I then felt a familiar chakra signature. I kept my eyes closed as I tried to figure out who's chakra signature it was. Suddenly it was gone so I let it go. "Blossom" I heard a familiar voice say. My eyes snapped open as I quickly sat up covering my chest as I turned to see the owner of the voice. "Itachi?" I said surprised. He gave me a gentle smile as he reached up and caressed my cheek. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "I came to see you" He said as he took off his cloak. "But why?" I asked him. "I needed to see you, I've missed you" He whispered as he pulled his hand away from my cheek and leaned onto the tub. "You could get caught" I stated. He shrugged. "I've snuck in plenty of times before, don't worry about me Blossom" He said with a smirk.

"Itachi..." I said blushing as I looked away shyly all of a sudden. "Yes, Blossom?" He answered. "I-I'm naked" I said as I looked at him, blush still adorning my cheeks. "I can see that Blossom" He responded with a smirk. "And your here" I continued. "Yes I am" He answered once more. "And I'm still naked" I finished. He leaned over towards me, his lips a fraction of an inch away from mine. "I know Sakura" He whispered. I could feel his breath on my lips. I bit my lip before closing my eyes and leaning the rest of the way. He leaned in more and wrapped his arms around my waste to pull me closer to him even in our awkward position. I wrapped my arms around his neck as the kiss deepened. I felt his tongue ask for entrance which I granted. We finally pulled away for much needed air. I looked into his eyes to be surprised that his sharingan wasn't activated. "Your sharingan...it isn't activated" I whispered. "I don't need it activated around you" He responded before kissing my lips again. I then remembered Sasuke-kun. I pulled away much to my dislike, my arms slid down to his chest in an attempt to push him away. "What is it?" He asked. "It's Sasuke-kun...I can't be doing this with you, not when I'm with your brother" I mumbled as I looked away. He placed a hand on my cheek and had me look at him. "Then I will wait for you" he stated. I smiled to him sadly. "You shouldn't do that, you should find someone who can be with you" I said to him. "Why would I waste my time with someone who I don't want when I have the woman I love right in front of me?" He asked. I looked at him shocked.

"You...You love me?" I asked him. He nodded. I smiled before hugging him tightly. I then heard the front door open and close, I felt my heart stop. I pulled away from him quickly. "You need to go, quick before he finds you here" I whispered to him. He nodded and got up as he grabbed his cloak off the ground. I got up as well and grabbed a towel. I looked up at him and smiled. "When will I see you again?" I whispered. He leaned down and kissed my lips gently but quickly. "Soon, Love" He said before he pulled away and jumped out the window into the darkness. I smiled and touched my lips. "Sakura I'm home" I heard Sasuke called out. My smile vanished immediately. I quickly drained the tub and put on my pj's before walking out of the bathroom. "Ah there you are" I heard him say. I looked over to him and smiled but it faltered for a moment. "Is something wrong?" He asked. "No, how was your time out?" I asked him, changing the subject quickly. "It was alright, Naruto insisted in going to Ichiraku's" He stated. "Same old Naruto huh?" I stated. "Yea same old, anyways I'm going to bed, I'm feeling really tired" He said before kissing my forehead and walking towards our bedroom. Once he closed the door I let out a breath that I had not noticed I had been holding in. I reached up and touched my lips once more, I could still feel the warmth of Itachi's on them.

**TIME SKIP**

It's been over a week since I last saw Itachi but I would always get the feeling of him being around. I felt a hand grab mine gently. I looked to my side to see Sasuke there. Not exactly who I wanted to see. For some reason, after the whole incident during that mission things have changed. I thought that Sasuke was the one for me since I had loved him for such a long time...but when I was with Itachi, I had a rush, being with the bad guy and all. But to me, he wasn't close to being a bad guy. I knew the truth behind the Uchiha massacre and Sasuke didn't. Another thing I've been hiding from Sasuke. I sighed and looked away from him. "Okay, enough is enough, what is going on with you Sakura?" Sasuke said as he gripped my shoulders and turned me to make me look at him. "What are you talking about?" I asked him confused. "Your always sighing, you having this distant expression on your face all the time, and dammit you don't even say you love me anymore" He explained. I hadn't even noticed that I had stopped saying that I loved him. Maybe I didn't really love him all along. "You know, you haven't exactly told me that you love me in over a year Sasuke" I stated boredly. "That! You even stopped saying Sasuke-kun as well! What is wrong with you?" He demanded. "Nothing is wrong with me, I've just...grown up, I see things differently now" I said as I stared into his eyes.

"What do you mean grown up? See things differently? What does that even mean" He asked. "It means that I've gotten tired of waiting around Sasuke, ever since we started dating I've always been the one to make the first moves, you invited me to live with you and everything just seemed to be going more down hill ever since" I stated. "So? All relationships have they're ups and down's" He stated. "Every night you go out and come home late, every time I ever said that I loved you you'd always say 'I know' and you know what Sasuke? I'm really just tired of it, I'm tired of everything, this relationship isn't what I had anticipated at all and I just think that it isn't going to work out between us" I said in one breath. He gripped my shoulders tightly before loosening his grip on me and let his arms slide down. "I guess I should be honest then" He mumbled as he looked away from me. I remained silent, waiting for him to continue. "Coming home late every night...I wasn't with Naruto, I never was, I was with...someone else" He said aloud. His words stung me for some reason. "I know" I mumbled. How could I not know? I would always ask Naruto how his night was with Sasuke and he would always look at me confused and say that they didn't hang out. "You knew?" He asked surprised. "Ya, kinda hard not to know" I said. He nodded slowly before looking away. "And...the reason why I never said that I loved you was because...I never really did" He whispered loud enough for me to hear. That hurt more than I thought it would. I remained silent.

"I'm going to go pack my things and go home" I said before I began walking away. A little part of me felt heartbroken but another part of me felt free and happy. Once I walked through the doorway I felt cold. I looked around before walking towards the master bedroom to pack my things. I felt arms wrap around my waist as a warm breath touched the back of my neck. "Sasuke please stop, I just want to pack my things and leave" I mumbled. "I came to take you home Blossom" A voice said behind me. I quickly looked behind me to see Itachi. "Itachi!" I said happily as I turned in his arms and hugged him. "I missed you" I mumbled into his chest. He chuckled and tightened his hold on me. "I missed you as well Blossom" I heard him say back. "Have you been watching this whole time?" I asked him once I pulled back to look up at him. "I have, I've been traveling back and forth from Konoha to the Akatsuki base" He stated. I smiled. "I wanted to ask you if you would return to the base with me?" He asked. I frowned slightly. "I can't Itachi, this is my home just as much as it is yours, and I don't think I can betray my village so easily" I told him sadly. I watched as his expression saddened somewhat. "I understand" He said as he pulled away from me. "But we can still make this work can't we?" I asked.

"It would be more difficult, due to the fact that I am a traitor and you are a legal citizen and ninja of Konoha" He mentioned. "Yes but I don't want to lose this" I told him as I grabbed his hands and held them. He chuckled. "We will make this work, I promise you" were his final words before sealing it in a kiss.


	7. The Proposal

**Sakura P.O.V.**

Things have been pretty awkward between Sasuke and I. Currently I was working in the hospital and Sasuke just had to be my patient. "Morning Sakura" He said with a calm expression on his face. "Morning Sasuke, what brings you here today?" I asked him as I grabbed my pen from my pocket to write things down on my clip board. "I actually needed to talk to you about something" He said as he got up off the bench. "Alright what is it?" I asked him as I set down my pen and clipboard on the near by table. "I spoke with the elders yesterday morning, and they said that I have to marry in six months" He stated. "Okay and what does that have to do with me?" I asked him confused. "Well I told them that I had someone in mind and I told them it was you" He continued. "Woah! Hold on! You and I? Getting Married? Sasuke we broke up last month and you want us to get married?" I panicked. "Sakura I don't have any other woman in mind that I could spend the rest of my life with" He said as he took hold of my hands. "No Sasuke" I said as I ripped my hands from his. "I can't marry you, it didn't work out when we were dating and now you want us to get married? You can forget about it Sasuke, I'm sorry but I'm seeing someone else already" I told him as I backed away. "Who are you seeing?" He demanded. "That's none of your concern" I told him. "Is it Kiba?" He asked. "No" I told him truthfully. "Shikamaru?" He asked. "He's with Temari" I told him. "Neji?" He asked again. "He's with Ten Ten, Sasuke just stop okay? You will never find out who I am with because you just can't know and that is it" I stated before grabbing my things and walking out the room.

I shut the door behind me only to hear it open again. "Sakura please" Sasuke said as he grasped my hand. I turned to see him knelt down on one knee with a small box in his other hand. "Sasuke..." I mumbled. He let go of my hand and opened the tiny box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. "Sakura Haruno, will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked me. All the nurses and patients in the hall were all watching the scene. I blushed furiously. I looked back at Sasuke and then to ring once more. When I was younger I would have been over joyed with this, I would be hugging and kissing him like crazy. But now...everything is so different. "Sakura please, people are watching..." He whispered to me. "Sasuke, I already said no, I can't marry you" I said as I began walking away. "Sakura please! I love you!" He yelled out behind me. I stopped dead in my tracks. I bit my lip. He had said it. I had always wanted to hear him say it and he finally said it. I turned around and walk back to him. I crouched down in front of him. I took the box with the ring. I looked down at it sadly. I looked back at him to see him smiling. I closed the small box, took his hand and placed the small box in his hand once more. "Sasuke, I can't marry you, I'm in love with someone else" I told him. "Please just tell me who it is?" He begged. I frowned. "I can't I'm sorry" I said as I got up and walked away. I couldn't go back to him, I no longer loved him. But do I really love Itachi? I didn't say it just to say it, it just came out. Is that my true feelings?

I exited the hospital, I'm sure someone could take over my shift, they always want to. I walked home. Once I walked through the door I went straight up stairs to my bed room. I shut my door behind me and shrugged off my doctor's cloak. I threw it somewhere in my room and flopped down face first onto my bed. Why now did he have to suddenly have real feelings for me? I sighed and turned over and stared up at my ceiling. I wish I could be with Itachi right now. Suddenly I heard a tapping sound on my window. I looked over to see a crow outside my window with a rose in its mouth. I got up quickly and opened my window letting the crow inside. It hopped in and stood on my bed, it set the rose down. I knelt down beside my bed and picked up the rose gently. It was beautiful. There was a note attached to it as well. I smiled and opened it quickly.

_My Sweet Blossom,_

_You've no clue how angered I was to see my brother ask for your hand in marriage. But I am glad with the outcome. I do wish we could share our being together with everyone but unfortunately due to our circumstances that is impossible. If you wish, my invitation still stands for you to join me at the Akatsuki Base. My sweet, I will be near fire country next week, I will be stopping by to see you. I must go now, you may use my crow to send a letter back. Goodbye for now Blossom._

_Love,_

_Itachi Uchiha_

I smiled happily at the letter. I then got up and looked around for a paper and pen. Once I found one I quickly took a seat at my desk and began writing.

_My Handsome Ninja,_

_I had no idea he was going to do what he did, but I do have something I want to tell you but I will be waiting until you come visit. I'm excited to see you again, I've missed you so much since I've last seen you. I'm still not sure about joining the Akatsuki yet Itachi, but I will possibly start thinking about it. I wish I could have at least been in your arms while you were here "spying". Anyways, I've got things I need to do so I gotta run. I'll see you soon._

_With Love,_

_Sakura Haruno_

I sighed happily as I set down my pen and rolled up the small paper. The crow flew and landed next to me on my desk waiting to receive the letter. I quickly tied it to his leg and stroked his head gently. "Take it straight back, no pit stops you hear?" I said jokingly. He caw'd before flapping his wings and flying out of my room. I leaned back in my chair and quickly went down stairs to grab a nice little vase for the rose. I filled it with water and brought it back up stairs to my room, and placed the rose in the vase. I smiled and set it on my night stand. "I can't wait to see you again" I said aloud as I smiled and stared at the rose.

**TIME SKIP**

It's been a week since Sasuke's proposal, and things have been more awkward than ever! I tried to steer clear from him but he always managed to find me to my surprise. I crossed my fingers in hopes that if Itachi was to visit that Sasuke doesn't find us. I sighed annoyed. He has been rather annoying lately. I got up from my office chair and cleaned my desk of all loose papers. I looked up at the clock, I've been off the clock for a couple hours now. I hurriedly finished putting away all the papers before hanging up my doctor's cloak on the hangar behind the door and walking out. I locked my office door behind me and continued on my way home. "Sakura-chan!" I heard a familiar voice call out to me. I turned to look back and saw Naruto jogging towards me with Sasuke trailing behind. "Hey Naruto, whats up?" I asked him as we hugged. "Eh not much, Teme and I were gonna gonna go to Ichiraku and we were wondering if you would join us" He said with a big grin. I smiled. "I would Naruto but I've had a really busy day at work, but we can go tomorrow if you want?" I told him. "Tomorrow it is! Don't forget Sakura-Chan" He yelled before running off. I smiled as I watched him run off. I then looked back at Sasuke, he was staring at me. "Yes Sasuke?" I asked. "Have you thought about it?" He asked. "Thought about what?" I asked him confused. "My wedding proposal?" He asked. I sighed. "Sasuke I already told you that I wont marry you" I stated. "With that said, I am going home so goodbye" I told him as I quickly turned and continued walking home.

Once I walked through my door I locked it behind me and sighed in annoyance. I took off my boots and walked up stairs. A nice hot bath should help. I walked into my bathroom and filled the tub with hot water and bubbles. I stripped off my clothes and slipped into the tub. "Much better" I sighed contently as I closed my eyes. I don't know when I drifted off but when I woke up I was no longer in the tub. I looked around and saw I was back in my room and fully dressed. I then looked on the bed next to me to see Itachi there. "Itachi!" I said happily as I tackled him. He chuckled and hugged me tightly. "I've missed you so much" I told him. "I missed you too Blossom" He told me. I leaned back slightly to look at him. I smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "So what did you want to tell me?" He asked once we parted. My smile only grew when he asked. "I'm in love with you" I told him softly. He gave me a small smile. "And I'm in love with you my Blossom" He said before kissing my lips. I then heard something outside. I started panicking. "Oh no...no no no no" I mumbled to myself as I got up off my bed and looked out the window. I watched as Sasuke was walking towards my front door in an angry manner. "Oh god no" I whispered. "My little brother is really becoming a nuisance" Itachi sighed. I heard my front door smash open and I looked at Itachi, he sighed and got up off the bed and walked towards me. He placed his hands on my hips and pulled me towards him and placed a strong kiss on my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he moved his hands from my hips to around my waist. "Sakura!" I heard Sasuke yell from down stairs. We parted for much needed air and looked deeply into each others eyes.

"I love you" I whispered. He kissed my forehead gently. "I love you too Blossom, I'll be watching from the house across the street" He whispered. I nodded as he let go of me and jumping out the window. I sighed and straightened out my clothes before going down stairs. Sasuke was there a kunai in his hand. "Sasuke what are you doing here!? And you owe me a new damn door!" I yelled. "I know he's here Sakura!" He yelled avoiding the question. "Who!?" I asked pretending to be confused. "My brother! The murderer of my clan Sakura! The man who you left me for!" He yelled. "I didn't leave you for him! I left you because you were so unappreciative and unloving and to top it all off you were cheating on me!" I yelled back. "So you date my brother!?" He yelled again. "I am a grown woman Sasuke! I can do what I want!" I yelled. "NOT WHEN IT'S TREASON!" He yelled louder as he tackled me to a wall, pinning my wrists to the wall with his own. "GET OFF ME!" I yelled in his face. "NO!" He yelled back before forcefully kissing me. I moved my head to the side to get away from his lips. "Sasuke stop!" I told him. "No! You left me to be with my brother! That's treason! I CAME BACK FOR YOU" He yelled. "Things are different now" A familiar voice behind Sasuke. I looked over his shoulder to see Itachi standing there. "Itachi" I whispered, I was surprised to even see him still here knowing that Sasuke was here. "YOU! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME, MOM, DAD, OUR WHOLE FAMILY, AND EVEN MY WIFE TO BE!" Sasuke yelled as he turned, pulling me in front of him as a meat shield. "SASUKE I NEVER AGREED TO BE YOUR WIFE!" I yelled. "SHUT UP SAKURA" He yelled behind me. "Don't speak to her like that, you ignorant brat" Itachi insulted.

"Or else what?" I heard Sasuke state in a scary tone as he pressed his kunai against my neck. Itachi glared as he activated his sharingan. "Or else I will have to end your life brother" He stated as he disappeared in seconds. In the blink of an eye I was on the other side of the living room as Itachi was holding Sasuke by his neck and in his other hand he held his katana. "Itachi no! Please!" I begged as I gripped the sleeve of his cloak. He stopped and looked at me out of the corner of his eye before dropping Sasuke to the ground. "I can't believe you Sakura, this is great, wait until Tsunade hears about this" He said before disappearing. My eyes widened. "Oh god" I panicked. "What am I going to do?" I asked aloud as I covered my mouth. Itachi grasped my hands in his much larger ones and looked into my eyes. "Come live with me in the Akatsuki base" He stated. I was silent for a moment before nodding. What other choice did I have?


	8. Lost Memories

**Sakura P.O.V.**

**-Recap of Last Chapter-**

_"So what did you want to tell me?" He asked once we parted. My smile only grew when he asked. "I'm in love with you" I told him softly._

_"Oh god no" I whispered. "My little brother is really becoming a nuisance" Itachi sighed._

_"I know he's here Sakura!" He yelled avoiding the question. "Who!?" I asked pretending to be confused. "My brother! The murderer of my clan Sakura! The man who you left me for!" He yelled._

_"YOU! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME, MOM, DAD, OUR WHOLE FAMILY, AND EVEN MY WIFE TO BE!" Sasuke yelled as he turned, pulling me in front of him as a meat shield._

_"I can't believe you Sakura, this is great, wait until Tsunade hears about this" He said before disappearing. My eyes widened. "Oh god" I panicked. "What am I going to do?"_

_"Come live with me in the Akatsuki base"_

**-End of Recap-**

I quickly started packing a change of clothes and some weapons into my bag. "I'll meet you outside the gates, be careful Love" Itachi stated as he kissed my forehead before jumping out my window. I sighed and continued packing. Inside I was panicking. Everything I ever knew was about to change so much, I wouldn't be able to live in my home anymore, I wouldn't see my family and friends. I sighed as I grasped a cloak and bit my lip, they where here. "Sakura Haruno you are under arrest for treason against Konoha" I recognized that voice. It was Neji. I looked down at my bag to see a kunai visible between my clothes. I couldn't. I sighed and closed my eyes and dropped the cloak that was in my hands. I will no longer be able to see Itachi. I turned as I opened my eyes to be staring at five different masks of the Anbu black ops. "I will not spend the rest of my life rotting away in a cell being questioned everyday, tortured everyday just for information against the Akatsuki, so I am going to refuse arrest" I stated. "You know what to do" I heard Neji mumble to the other ninjas beside him. I balled up my fists ready to punch them out of my house. They all jumped at me at once, I channeled chakra to my fists and upcut one of the ninja's, I could of sworn I heard some bones break. 'Okay Sakura, you've got this, four more" I thought to myself. Suddenly they were all down. I felt a hand reach of mine from behind me.

I looked back to see Itachi. "Let's go" He said as he grabbed my bag for me. I nodded and grabbed my cloak once more and put it on.

**-hours later-**

"We should rest here for the night" Itachi stated as he looked around. I sighed and dropped my bag before slumping againts a tree. We'd been running for hours and every so often Anbu would find us.= and we'd have to fight out way out, which seemed to be a very easy task for Itachi. "Sleep, we leave at dawn" Itachi stated as he sat beside me and pulled me onto his lap. I nodded as I sleepily leaned against his shoulder, my eyes felt so heavy and before I passed out from exhaustion I managed to catch Itachi's words. "Goodnight my Blossom, I love you"

**TIME SKIP**

Things were getting out of hand now, the closer we got to a safe house the more Anbu showed up, and in larger groups. This group in particular was familiar. Many of the rookie 9 where here trying to get me to go home. Itachi was by my side ready to fight if needed. "Itachi what are we going to do?" I mumbled to him. "Fight, like we always do" He responded. I looked over to all my friends. "Sakura-chan, please come home! You belong in Konoha, with the rest of us!" Naruto yelled. "Naruto I can't go back, don't you understand? I've committed treason" I told him. "Sakura please, I'm sure Tsunade will help you when you arrive back in Konoha" Ino begged. I frowned. I watched as Sasuke stepped forward. "Sakura, listen to us...we know what is best for you, you belong home where you were born and raised your entire life, you belong with your family and friends" He stated. "I can't!" I yelled. "Then we will need to take you by force" He stated as he pulled out his katana from its holster.

I quickly got into my fighting position while Itachi just stood there like nothing was even happening. Sasuke was the first to attack. He quickly jumped towards be with his katana in full swing, Itachi appeared in front of me with a katana of his own and deflected Sasuke's attack. I looked over to Naruto and the others and they all looked like they were heart broken. I was confused. Suddenly everything went black.

**-Unknown Hours Later-**

I didn't know where I was, I could hear voices in the room with me, they sounded familiar. I didn't open my eyes though, I wanted to know who they were. "Tsunade there has to be another way" I heard a very familiar voice beg. It was Naruto, but what was he begging for? "Naruto there is just no other option, I'm sorry but this is how it's going to be, its the right thing to do" I heard Tsunade explain. "By erasing her memories?!" Naruto yelled. My eyes opened wide. I tried to sit up but I was restrained by metal bars around my arms and legs. I looked over to Tsunade to see she was watching me intently. "Hello Sakura" She said as she began walking closer to me. "Get away from me" I spat. Her eyes widened as she stopped where she was. "Why do you need to erase my memories huh? What good will that do?!" I demanded. "It will secure you here, where you belong" She said. "Ba-chan please, don't do this" Naruto pleaded as he grasped her shoulder. She shook his hand off. "Enough Naruto, I am Hokage and my decision is final" She stated loudly. "Please escort Naruto to the waiting room" Tsunade told the Anbu guards that were standing by the door. She sighed and looked back to me. "Tsunade please, I'm begging you, don't do this...I want to remember" I pleaded. She was silent as she grabbed a needle off the surgical plate that was on a desk. "I'm sorry Sakura, it's better this way" She said before injecting the needle into my arm. I felt tears prick in my eyes. This was it. I will never be able to remember Itachi, the love of my life, I wont be able to remember anything. Tears began trailing down my cheeks, my vision was getting blurrier and darker, I knew it wasn't because of the tears. I tried to fight it but it was no use, everything went black.

**-Few days later-**

"She should be awakening any moment" A voice said. I groaned, my head hurt so much. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a very white room, the smell of rubbing alcohol was strong. My eyes landed on a group of people who I did not recognize. "Who are you?" I asked confused. A blond haired boy with ocean blue eyes approached slowly with a saddened expression. "You don't remember us?" He asked. I shook my head. Did I know these people? They seemed nice enough. "We're your friends, I'm Naruto" He told me, he tried to smile but I could see in his eyes the sadness he didn't want to show. "And I'm Ino" A blond haired girl approached with a big smile. "We're best friends" She added. I nodded. "I'm Hinata" A dark blue haired girl said with a genuine smile. I nodded once more. Just about everyone introduced themselves to me except for one. A dark haired and dark eyed man, he was handsome, there was no doubt about it. He smiled, he has such a nice smile. He approached me and took my hand. "And I'm Sasuke Uchiha, your Fiance" he said as he kissed my hand. And then I noticed the diamond engagement ring on my finger. It was stunning. I smiled. "Do you remember anything at all?" Sasuke asked me. "My name is Sakura, I'm 18 years old, I live in Konoha, I work in the hospital as a medic ninja" I listed. "What happened to me?" I asked confused. "You were in an accident, you fell and hit your head really hard. Your okay now, we're all going to help you remember" He said kindly. I smiled. He leaned in and kissed my cheek. I blushed. "Alright, everyone out, she needs her rest" A woman is blond pigtails stated. "I'm going to stay here with her" Sasuke stated. She nodded and waited for all the others to leave before she left and closed the door behind her. "I'm going to help you remember, I promise Love" He said kindly.

Love? Where have I heard that before. It sounds so familiar, just the word alone made my heart race. "Is something wrong?" He asked. "No, nothings wrong, I just feel tired" I lied. "Alright, well you should rest, I'll go get something for you to eat and drink when you wake up" He said before kissing my lips. "I'll be back shortly" He told me before rising from his seat and exiting from the room. I turned over to my side to look out at the window. I could have sworn I saw a dark figure standing there. Curiosity got the better of me, I got out of my bed and walked towards the windows. I opened the window, I comforting warm breeze blew by. I peered out. I could have sworn there was someone out here. I looked back towards the door, Sasuke would be back soon. I bit my lip. I climbed out of the window. I looked around. There he was again! The dark figure from before, he stood behind a large oak tree. I walked towards the tree. I peered around and there stood a man in a black with red clouds cloak. "Hello" I stated. He seemed so familiar. "Sakura..." He whispered. "How do you know me? Have we met before?" I asked. He looked almost heartbroken. "You don't remember?" He asked. "It seems that I don't, I was told I was in an accident and that I've lost some of my memories, but you look very familiar" I told him as I reached up and touched his face. "Can you tell me who you are?" I asked him. He hesitated for a moment. He grasped my hand and held it in his much larger one, he looked down at my engagement ring.

"Love" Was all he said. "Love?" I questioned. He nodded. "It's what I would call you" He explained. "We're we once together?" I asked. He remained silent. "Love" I whispered to myself. I felt images flash through my mind, this man who was a complete stranger to me but felt so familiar with kept flashing by. He smiled a lot, he called me love also. The one name that seemed to keep coming out of my own mouth in my memories was Itachi. I groaned at the pain in my head. "Are you alright?" He asked me. I nodded. I looked up to him to see his concerned onyx eyes. "Itachi..." I whispered. He looked at me shocked. "You remember me?" He asked me. "I had...a memory, you were there" I told him. He smiled. "What else do you remember?" He asked me. I shook my head. "That's all I remember" I told him. He suddenly held me close, his cheek resting on my head. "I swear that I will get you to remember everything, I'll find some way to help you" I told me. He pulled away and looked into my eyes deeply. "I'll come back soon, meanwhile stay here and rest" He told me. I nodded, I trusted him for some strange reason. He then leaned in and kissed my lips so tenderly. I closed my eyes and kissed him back just as softly. It felt so right to do this. He pulled away and gave me a gentle smile before dispersing into a flock of crows. I touched my lips and smiled. "Sakura what are you doing out here!?" I heard a voice call out behind me. I turned and saw Ino coming my way. She came up to me and grasped my shoulders. "What are you thinking? Your still recuperating, you need to rest. C'mon!" She said as she ushered me inside the hospital again. I couldn't help but feel giddy inside, I couldn't wait to see Itachi again.


	9. The Truth

**Sakura P.O.V.**

It was strange. Being engaged to Sasuke seemed like a girls dream, but something felt off, as if he was hiding something from me. I frowned at the thought. He couldn't be possibly hiding something from me. Then my thoughts traveled to Itachi, I hadn't seen him since the day I woke up in the hospital. It's been two weeks since then. Every now and then little flashes of my memories here in Konoha would flash into my mind. It felt warm and comforting being able to remember something so small. I knew I would get better eventually, it just took time. Itachi promised he would find a way to help me, then again...so did everyone else.

Was it even possible to get my memories back? Is there some sort of medicine I could take? Or a jutsu that can be done. I sighed. It was just so frustrating not being able to remember things, people...heck I didn't even remember my parents! I sighed again and looked up at the moon in the dark sky, small stars were twinkling around it. Things felt so off, like I didn't belong here anymore. Everyone gave me looks of sadness, it was so frustrating when they gave me that look, why are they so sad for? Did I do something that I shouldn't have done and I just don't remember?

"No more thinking Sakura, your just going to give yourself a migraine" I told myself softly. "Its quiet alright to think you know" A voice said behind me. I quickly turned and saw Itachi. I smiled. "Itachi, I didn't think I'd get to see you" I told him. He smiled and sat beside me. His cloak was open this time, I was able to see the dark blue with fishnet shirt he was wearing, I could also see a beautiful necklace around his neck. He looked over to me. "So what have you remembered since I was last here?" He asked me. "I remembered some things like, times when I would be with Team 7, and when I would be shopping with Ino, and a couple memories with my parents" I told him. "That's good...I'm still working on finding a way to get your memories back for you" He told me. I smiled. "Thank you, your the only person who hasn't looked at me with such a depressed look" I told him with a smile. He gave me a questioning look. "Everyone here always gives me such a sad look, am I missing something? It makes me feel like I don't belong here anymore, did I do something that I just dont remember?" I asked. He was silent for a moment. "You ran away...with me" He told me. "What?" I asked. "We fell in love while you were with my brother, Sasuke. He told your Hokage about us so I offered you to run away with me" He said as he cupped my cheek. Itachi was Sasuke's brother!? I blushed at how intently Itachi was staring into my eyes, I stared back into his onyx eyes, I felt so captivated by them, they told his true feelings, a window to his soul. Slowly we began leaning into each other until our lips met in a sweet and gentle kiss. My heart raced once our lips touched, it felt nothing like this when Sasuke and I kissed. We soon pulled away for much needed air.

Once I managed to catch my breath I looked at him and smiled softly. "Do you still love me?" I asked. "I do love you my beautiful blossom" He whispered as he pushed back strands of hair behind my ear. He then leaned in and kissed me once again. I smiled against his lips as I kissed back. This felt so perfect, he somehow managed to make my heart race like nothing before, no training I've ever done made my heart race so much, I just hoped he couldn't hear my heart racing. I pulled back suddenly. Memories we're once again racing through my mind.

_"Itachi..." I said blushing as I looked away shyly all of a sudden. "Yes, Blossom?" He answered. "I'm naked" I said as I looked at him, blush still adorning my cheeks. "I can see that Blossom" He responded with a smirk. "And your here" I continued. "Yes I am" He answered once more. "And I'm still naked" I finished. He leaned over towards me, his lips a fraction of an inch away from mine. "I know Sakura" He whispered. I could feel his breath on my lips. I bit my lip before closing my eyes and leaning the rest of the way. He leaned in more and wrapped his arms around my waste to pull me closer to him even in our awkward position. I wrapped my arms around his neck as the kiss deepened. I felt his tongue ask for entrance which I granted. We finally pulled away for much needed air. I looked into his eyes to be surprised that his sharingan wasn't activated. "Your sharingan...it isn't activated" I whispered. "I don't need it activated around you" He responded before kissing my lips again._

I blushed at my memory. I looked up to Itachi once more. "What did you remember?" He asked me. "I remembered when you visited me, and I was in the tub" I told him. He smiled. I looked into his eyes to see his sharingan wasn't activated. _"I don't need it activated around you"_ His words echoed in my mind. I smiled. I finally looked back towards the moon to see it was almost sunrise. "I should go, before anyone sees me" He mumbled. I frowned instantly. "I don't want you to go" I told him. He caressed my cheek. "I have to, I'll come back, I promise Love" He said before kissing my lips again. I kissed back before we parted. He gave me one last smile before disappearing in a flock of crows like last time.

**TIME SKIP**

I missed Itachi so much even though we had spent the whole night together, he'd left about 5 hours ago at dawn. I was in the kitchen in Sasuke's house, I was told I lived here anyways. I took a small sip from my cup of tea as I waited for Sasuke to wake up. I heard footsteps walking towards the kitchen. I set my cup down on the table and looked over to the doorway to the kitchen. For a moment I almost thought I saw Itachi there but my eyes played a trick on me. I shook my head to rid myself of those thoughts. "Good morning Love" He said as he kissed my forehead and walked passed me to the coffee machine. I frowned, I didn't like it when he called me Love, only Itachi was allowed to call me that. "How come you never told me you had a brother?" I asked suddenly. He was silent for a good while, I waited for him to finally answer my question. "It wasn't important, he's not important" He finally answered. "Why?" I asked. "Because he's a missing nin, a criminal Sakura, that's why, he's the reason why you can't remember anything" He told me. My eyes widened. Itachi was the reason why I couldn't remember?

_"I actually needed to talk to you about something" He said as he got up off the bench. "Alright what is it?" I asked him as I set down my pen and clipboard on the near by table. "I spoke with the elders yesterday morning, and they said that I have to marry in six months" He stated. "Okay and what does that have to do with me?" I asked him confused. "Well I told them that I had someone in mind and I told them it was you" He continued. "Woah! Hold on! You and I? Getting Married? Sasuke we broke up last month and you want us to get married?" I panicked. "Sakura I don't have any other woman in mind that I could spend the rest of my life with" He said as he took hold of my hands. "No Sasuke" I said as I ripped my hands from his. "I can't marry, it didn't work out when we were dating and now you want us to get married? You can forget about it Sasuke, I'm sorry but I'm seeing someone else already" I told him as I backed away._

I looked down at my ring instantly. I rejected his proposal, then why is this ring suddenly on my finger. I frowned and touched the ring, it suddenly felt so heavy, like it was a burden.

_My Sweet Blossom,_

_You've no clue how angered I was to see my brother ask for your hand in marriage. But I am glad with the outcome. I do wish we could share our being together with everyone but unfortunately due to our circumstances that is impossible. If you wish, my invitation still stands for you to join me at the Akatsuki Base. My sweet, I will be near fire country next week, I will be stopping by to see you. I must go now, you may use my crow to send a letter back. Goodbye for now Blossom._

_Love,_

_Itachi Uchiha_

That letter, I remember it. I rejected Sasuke's proposal because I was with Itachi. I touched my ring again, it felt like it just kept getting heavier and heavier. I bit my lip. "Sakura" I heard Sasuke call out to me. I looked up at him and suddenly felt angry towards him, he wasn't telling me something that I needed to know. "What?" I answered. "I've been calling your name for a minute now, did you remember something?" He asked. I shook my head. "No, I was just thinking" I told him. "Alright well I need to go and train, I'll be back for dinner" He told me as he set his mug in the sink and left. I watched his back as he walked out of the kitchen. I got up and put my empty mug in the sink as well. I needed answers and I needed them now and I knew exactly who to see. I walked towards the front door and grabbed a thin sweater since fall was rolling around. I walked out of the house, closing the door behind me and made my way to Naruto's house, I knew I will get my answers from him.

I knocked on his front door, it opened moments after. Naruto was still in his pj's and night cap. "Sakura-chan? What are you doing here?" He asked. "Naruto I need answers and I know you can give them to me" I told him. He suddenly then looked on full alert. "Answers?" He asked, I nodded in response. He opened his door much wider and allowed me in. I removed my shoes and sat on his couch. "I'm not supposed to tell you anything, Baa-Chan had me give my word, but for you I'll do anything, so ask away" He told him. "Itachi came to see me the morning that I woke up in the hospital, and again last night. He told me some of the truth that I can't remember. Why did Sasuke not tell me he had a brother? Why am I engaged to Sasuke, and why do I not love him but love Itachi instead?" I asked.

He looked shocked. "Itachi came here to see you?" He asked shocked. I nodded. "Sasuke didn't tell you about his brother because he feared you would remember what had happened before you lost your memory. It wasn't an accident that made you lose your memory, it was done on purpose. Tsunade injected you with some memory erasing serum. I tried to stop her but she got her Anbu to kick me out of the room. Sasuke took advantage of your lack of memories and put a ring on your finger so you would finally marry him. Before this all happened you left Sasuke to be with Itachi because you loved him instead" Naruto explained. My jaw went slack, my Hokage erased my memories, Sasuke took advantage of me and tried to take me away from Itachi... "I..." I began. I didn't know what to say. I was shocked, how could they do this to me. "They thought you would be safer if you had your memories erased" Naruto explained as if he read my mind. I suddenly got up and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, thank you so much Naruto" I whispered to him with tears threatening to spill. He hugged me back tightly. "You should go, before this really gets out of hand. Go find Itachi, you belong with him" He told me as we pulled apart. I smiled as a single tear trailed down my cheek. He smiled and wiped away that stray tear. "I'll miss you" I told him. "I'll miss you too Sakura-Chan" He said back. I knew exactly what I needed to do now. I needed to find my true love.


	10. Saviour

**Sakura P.O.V.**

I rushed back to Sasuke's house from Naruto's house. I felt so angry, how dare they erase my memories and lie to my face about, how dare Sasuke take advantage of me like this. I felt tears of frustration roll down my cheeks as I jumped from roof top to roof top. I needed to leave this place, it was so full of secrecy and I hated it. He wouldn't be home until dinner so I had time to pack some essentials. I opened the front door and rushed in, I went into the bedroom and grabbed my bag and packed a couple clothes inside along with some weapons. Memories began flashing through my mind, I did this before, when I left to be with Itachi. I shook my head, I needed to focus. Once I finished packing I took a quick shower and made myself something to eat, who knows how long it will be until I can have these luxuries again. Once I finished it was 4pm, Sasuke would be home soon, very soon. I pulled off the engagement ring and left it on the counter, I decided against leaving him a letter, he didn't deserve it. I grabbed my back and left the house and began making my way to the gates. I had to hurry. I saw Anbu guards already there, I bit my lip. I looked over to the wall. "I can climb that" I mumbled to myself. I put chakra towards my feet and ran towards the wall and began running up it. Once I made it to the top I stopped and crouched. I looked back to the village. "I hope I never come back here again" I said aloud. I turned and jumped down the wall. I hid in the shadows so no one would see me. This was it.

**Itachi P.O.V.**

Night had already fallen, and I wanted to see my blossom again. Kisame knew of us, so he knew where I was going already. Once I arrived in the village it seemed almost in chaos. My brow hunched. What was going on? I used a jutsu to change my appearance and I jumped down from the roof and walked amongst the people. I approached a blond hairs woman with blue eyes. I recognized her as Ino, Sakura's friend. "Excuse me ma'am but what is going on?" I asked politely. She looked at me and bit her lip. "My friend Sakura Haruno is missing, she's Konoha's top medic, she has pink hair, emerald green eyes, have you seen her?" She stated. Sakura was missing?! "No I have not" I told her. "Please find me if you see her, this is really important" She said before running off. "Damn it Sakura, where are you?" I mumbled to myself as I jumped onto the roof of a house and undid the jutsu I places on myself. I had to find her before they did but first I need to find the Kyyubi. I spotted him from a mile away, his loud mouth was a dead give away. I ran towards him and slide off the roof and landed in front of him. "Naruto" I said to him to get his attention. He turned to look at me, he looked shocked to see me. "Itachi what are you doing here?" He asked. "I came to see Sakura to find out she's missing" I told him. "I told her to go find you and stay with you" He told me. "Did she tell you exactly where she was going?" I asked. He shook his head. "Itachi you gotta find her before anyone here does, they'll erase her memories again if they find her" He told me. I frowned. That's how she lost her memories, it wasn't because of an accident or a hard blow to the head, they made her forget. "Is there a cure?" I asked. "I don't know, listen Itachi, your wasting time questioning me, go find her or else you'll be back at square one again" He told me. I nodded and left.

**Sakura P.O.V.**

Granted I knew that Tsunade wouldn't be too keen on knowing that now I'm missing, and surely she has ninja's scouting the forest around Konoha but I doubt they would find me here. It was late now, the moon was at its highest peak. I stopped to catch my breath. Then it occurred to me. How was I supposed to find Itachi, I didn't write to him to tell him where I was going. "Damn it" I cursed myself. "How could I have been so stupid!" I yelled at myself. "Over there! I think I heard something!" I heard a voice yell. "Shit" I cursed myself again. I jumped up into a tree and hid behind the thick leaves, hoping they wouldn't find me. "Hey" A voice said behind me. I gasped and turned around. There sat a blue shark-man thing. "Who are you?" I asked him. "You really don't remember huh?" He asked. I shook my head. "I'm Kisame, Itachi's friend, we're in the same organization" He told me. "Oh" Was all I said as I waited for the Anbu squad to leave the area. Once they left I looked back to Kisame. "What are you doing here?" I asked him. "Looking for you of course, Itachi sent me a message saying you were missing and to search for you" He responded. I sighed in relief, he knew. "Now what?" I asked him. "Now we go to the Akatsuki safe house".

TIME SKIP

_-Dreaming-_

_"I hereby proclaim Sakura Haruno a traitor to Konoha and if found to be killed on site. She will most likely be found with Akatsuki members such as; Itachi Uchiha and his partner Kisame and possibly any other Akatsuki member" Tsunade stated. I watched from the shadows as everyone began speaking about the announcement. "How did she remember everything, none of us slipped up" Kiba stated. "Someone must have told her" Tsunade answered. "But we all vowed to not speak a word of it" Ino argued. "It must have been someone she trusted, but the real question is; who told her?" Tsunade asked aloud as she glanced at all the members of Rookie 9._

_"Tsunade it was me" I heard. Naruto walked towards her desk. The ANBU at her sides stood ready to arrest him. "You went against you promise to your Hokage and to Konoha, you are hereby sentenced to death" Tsunade said. "NO!" I yelled coming out of the shadows. "Tsunade looked to me. "Kill her" Tsunade ordered._

_-Out of Dream-_

I sat up quickly, panting like I had just ran a marathon. Memories were flashing through my mind. Memories back in Konoha, when Naruto would protect me, when I would be out on missions, with friends and family. I clutched my head and groaned loudly. I betrayed the people I love, but why did they do this to me. I felt tears prick in my eyes making my vision blurry. My heart was racing and my head was spinning. "She's going to kill him...I need to go back" I stated to myself. I got out of the bed and climbed out the window. I began making my way back to Konoha, hopefully I wasn't too late.

**~Itachi P.O.V.~**

The sun was high up in the sky at this point. I should just be arriving to the safe house and soon I will finally be with Sakura once more. Once I had finally made it to the safe house I walked in and made my way to the bedroom I knew she would be sleeping in. She wasn't there and the window was open. I felt my heart drop to my stomach. I clenched my jaw and began looking for Kisame. I heard the front door open and in walked Kisame. "Itachi, she's gone!" Kisame stated. "Gone where?" I demanded. "I don't know, all I heard was her waking up from a nightmare and opening the window, that's all I know" He said. "Kuso...this is bad" I mumbled. She must be heading back to Konoha, for what reason I don't know. But I needed to find her fast

**Sakura P.O.V.**

I ran quickly through the forest towards Konoha. I needed to save Naruto before he was killed in front of everyone. I panted heavily, and I was foolish enough to not have brought any weapons with me. I cursed myself mentally for my stupidity but I brushed it off as I pushed my chakra to my feet. I needed to get there now.

**Itachi P.O.V.**

"Itachi where are you going?" Kisame called out from behind me. Without even turning back I responded. "To get my Cherry Blossom back". "Then I will go with you" He responded. I turned and nodded. We made our way in the direction of Konoha, hopefully we could catch up to Sakura before she made it there.

**Sakura P.O.V.**

There it was. The large gates of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. I took one shakey breathe before hopping over the wall and jumping from roof top to roof top. There was no bustling around on any of the streets. "Please, please don't tell me I'm too late" I whispered to myself. I made it to the Hokage tower, and from there I could see Tsunade speaking of me. Just like in my dream I hid within the shadows, watching.

"I hereby proclaim Sakura Haruno a traitor to Konoha and if found to be killed on site. She will most likely be found with Akatsuki members such as; Itachi Uchiha and his partner Kisame and possibly any other Akatsuki member" Tsunade stated. I watched from the shadows as everyone began speaking about the announcement. "How did she remember everything, none of us slipped up" Kiba stated. "Someone must have told her" Tsunade answered. "But we all vowed to not speak a word of it" Ino argued. "It must have been someone she trusted, but the real question is; who told her?" Tsunade asked aloud as she glanced at all the members of Rookie 9.

"Tsunade it was me" I heard. Naruto walked towards her desk. The ANBU at her sides stood ready to arrest him. "You went against your promise to your Hokage and to Konoha, you are hereby sentenced to death" Tsunade said. I felt my heart stop. This was exactly like in my dream. I watched as an Anbu ninja walked towards him. My breathing became faster and my heart was pounding. I clenched my fists. "NO! STOP THIS!" I yelled as I came out of the shadows. I chakra jumped to be standing next to Naruto, I enfused my fists with chakra and punched away the near by Anbu. "Sakura!" I heard all of Rookie 9 call out. I looked over to Tsunade. She looked back at me with infuriated eyes. "So, you return to show your face back here is it?" She spat. I glared at her and pushed Naruto behind me. "You will not harm Naruto, even if its the last thing I do" I swore. She chuckled. "Have you forgotten Sakura? I'm your sensei! I taught you everything you know, which means I know your every move" She spoke loudly. "Have you forgotten that I've surpassed you both in combat and in the medical field Shisui?" I mocked. She glared daggers at me. "Sakura-Chan, just stop this please" I heard Naruto whisper. "You have to get out of here" He continued. I looked over to him about to respond but Tsunade took the opening and fused her fists with chakra and punched me in the gut which sent me flying back into a building. "Ah!" I yelped as I slid down the wall with my hand healing my now pain filled stomach. I glared up at her as she made her way towards me. "Is that all you got Shisui?" I mocked as I got up wiping a little droplet of blood from the corner of my mouth. "No Sakura, that is not all I've got. In fact, I've only just started".

**Itachi P.O.V.**

A large explosion could be heard in the direction of Konoha. My heart stopped for a moment, causing me to almost lose my footing. I growled lowly and pushed even more chakra to my feet. I didn't care if Kisame was being left behind. My Cherry Blossom is in danger. The gates were now in my view. I didn't bother hoping over the wall, I ran past the guards and through the gate and towards the village square. I needed to find her, to be her savior, to comfort her, to love her, to be her everything.

**Sakura P.O.V.**

I brought my arms up to shield my eyes from all the flying debris. Out of no where Tsunade appeared in front of me landing a punch in my face. This one was not chakra infused. "WHY DO YOU KEEP REFUSING TO STAY HERE! AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE DONE TO HELP YOU, TO KEEP YOU HERE WHERE YOU BELONG, WHERE YOU CAN HAVE A NORMAL LIFE. YOU'VE SHAMED ME SAKURA, YOUR A DISGRACE, A-""Don't you dare say it" I growled out. "A WEAKLING, YOUR TOO WEAK TO EVEN FIGHT AGAINST ME. YOU SPOKE SO HIGHLY OF YOURSELF MOMENTS AGO. BITING YOUR TONGUE NOW ARE WE?" She mocked. I scoffed. "I came to protect my family!" I spat. "What family Sakura? You betrayed us, you left us in the dust all for what? For true love?" She spat back. "Your one to talk! You still mourn for your lost love!" I yelled as I threw a chakra infused punch to her face this time. With all the chakra I was putting into my hits I was beginning to get low. I cursed myself again for not have brought my pouch, I always brought soldier pills. Once Tsunade gained her balance she glared towards me. "Anbu! Restrain her!" She ordered. Before I knew it the ANBU close by put chakra restrainers on my wrists and held me to a wall by my arms. "LET ME GO!" I yelled. "No, I'm through playing your games Sakura. I'm done trying to protect a weakling like you" Tsunade stated as she took one of the ANBU's katana's. I swallowed hard. I had failed. This would be the end of me, I failed to protect Naruto. Surely once she was done with me she would kill him. My thoughts then traveled back to Itachi. I would never see him again. After everything he's been through, everything I've been through, together...we needed each other. He needed me. I felt my eyes water slightly. I refused to cry, not in front of her. I refused to show that kind of weakness to her. "Say your last words Sakura" Tsuande said as she made her way towards me quickly, aiming the katana at my heart. "I love you Itachi Uchiha!" I yelled as I shut my eyes waiting for the final blow to come. Instead I heard a loud clang of weapons colliding.

I hesitantly opened my eyes to see the famous Akatsuki cloak. I looked closer and I noticed it was Itachi. I felt my heart leap for joy. "You will stay away from Sakura or I will murder you here in front of everyone to see" Itachi threatened. "My my, such bold words Uchiha. Are you here for your damsel in distress?" Tsunade mocked. Itachi remained silent. "Well you cant have her! ANBU, finish her!" She demanded. I panicked. Itachi quickly looked back at me with fearful eyes. Itachi was too engrossed at looking at me that he hadn't noticed Tsunade aiming her katana at him. "ITACHI LOOK OUT!" Were my final words before I felt an immense pain in my chest area. I coughed up blood. My eye sight was getting blurry. I lifted my head drowsily to see if Itachi was okay. He was thankfully, he had deflected Tsuande's attack. He captured her in his Tsukuyomi and then turned to see me. Horror stricken and ran to my side, killing the ANBU guards who had been keeping me captive. I felt into his arms as I kept coughing up more blood. "No...no no no...Please Blossom don't leave me" He whispered to me. I could see pain written all over his face. I reached up to his cheek and caressed it on last time. He put his hand on mine, holding it there. "I...love you *cough*-tachi..." I whispered. "Shhh, it'll be okay, I'll find someone to heal you, you'll be okay" He whispered.

And then everything went black...

**Itachi P.O.V.**

She then went limp in my arms. She was still alive but barely. "Uchiha-san..." I soft voice adressed me. I glared at the owner of the voice. The young blonde woman from before, her hair was long and her bangs covered one side of her face. Her blue eyes looked at me with hope. "I can heal her" Was all she said. I looked back down to my precious blossom. She was becoming pale. I looked back over to the blonde. I nodded. I laid her on the ground. The blonde acted quickly and ripped off most of Sakura shirt and began healing her wound. Everyone around us was silent. No one dared so speak a word. Not until something was confirmed. Either that Sakura was alive and will recover...or that she was dead. I hoped to kami-sama that the later did not happen.


	11. The Plan

**Kisame P.O.V.**

In all the years I have known the great Itachi Uchiha, I have never seen him so distressed like he was right now. The bags under his eyes were clearer now, his hair loose. He hadn't bothers to wear his cloak for the past few weeks that we'd been residing in Konoha. The Blossom wasn't doing well at all. Her heart gave out twice already and she was currently in a coma. Nobody knew when she'd wake up. Itachi was spending every possible moment with her by her bed, her hand in his. I still couldn't get the scene out of my head when I had arrived in Konoha to see a almost dead and bloody Sakura in Itachi arms. I've never heard him beg for something, let alone someones life. It tugged at my heart honestly. He was in love, I knew that much. I sighed quietly as I got up from my seat in the room both Itachi and Sakura were in. Itachi glanced up at me. "I'm going to bring us some food, I'll be back" I told him as I made my way to the door.

**Sakura P.O.V.**

I was surrounded by darkness, and I felt so lonely here. It was quiet, deathly quiet. "I...Itachi?" I called out. _"Sakura..." _I heard a feminine voice call out to me. It sounded so familiar. "Who's that?" I called out_. "Sakura it's me" _I turned and came face to face with Tsunade. I glared at her. "What are you doing in my head?" I demanded. She sighed. _"I'm dead Sakura, I've been dead for months now" _She told me. My eyes widened. "W-what?" I croaked. She looked at me sadly and walked towards me, placing her hands on my shoulders. _"Danzo...he did this. He's the one who killed me, he's the one who erased your memories...Sakura, you need to wake up and make things right. Konoha is in danger and only you can help fix this"_ She told me. "But...how am I supposed to fix this? Does Naruto or anyone else know about this?" I asked. She shook her head. _"No one but you knows. You know the truth behind the Uchiha massacre, you know every little piece of information in the hokage tower than can reveal his intentions. He's going to ruin Konoha Sakura. You have to put a stop to this"_ She told me. _"You can't give up now, I know your heart has given out twice already, and everyone is waiting for you to awaken, even Itachi" _She told me. I felt my heart race just at the mention of his name.

**Itachi P.O.V.**

I watched as Sakura's heart monitor started picking up. What was she dreaming about? I looked down to her pale face, her pink hair fanning around her like a crown for an angel. I gently caressed her cheek. I could hear her heart monitor going faster and faster. What was going on? I tightened my hold on her hand and brought it up to my lips before pressing my lips against it. I then heard her groan lowly, her fingers now moving. "Sakura?" I whispered. Her breathing was picking up too. Was she about to wake up? Suddenly her eyes opened. It felt like my heart had just jumped out of my chest. "Blossom" I called to her. She immediately looked at me. Her mouth was agape. "I-Itachi-Kun..." She called back, her voice was hoarse. "I'm here blossom, I'm not going anywhere" I told her as I sat closer to her bed. "W-water please" She whispered. I reached over to the table next to me and handed her a cup with water. She drank it quickly. "Itachi...Konoha is in danger" She said, her jade eyes meeting my onyx ones. I waited for her to continue. "Danzo..." She whispered to me. I hadn't heard that name in years, I figured the old grouch had already died. "What has he done?" I asked. "He killed my shisui... He killed the hokage, and he's sending Konoha into an all out war with Rain" She told me. I frowned. "Tsunade-Sama...appeared in my dream, she told me everything, I have to do something Itachi...Konoha is my home just as much as it is yours" She said as she squeeze my large hand in her two small ones. "And we will do something about this Sakura, we need to kill Danzo and reset order in Konoha, the rightful person shall be Hokage" I told her. "Naruto, he's the next Hokage" She answered. I nodded. "So be it".

TIME SKIP  
>Sakura P.O.V.<p>

After spending a couple days in the hospital I was released. I quickly gathered everyone at my old apartment. "Sakura what are we all doing here?" Ten Ten asked. "Konoha is in danger. The Tsunade we see now isn't our Hokage. It's a fraud!" I told them. "What are you talking about Sakura-Chan" Naruto asked, his face contorted in confusion. "Danzo has a justu placed on him to make him look like Tsunade, the real Tsunade is dead" Itachi stated. Everyone froze at this new information. "How do you know this?" Kiba asked. "While I was unconscious, Tsunade-Sama came to me and told me everything. We need to save Konoha" I told them. "What do you need us to do?" A voice I hadn't thought I'd hear asked. I looked towards my front door and there stood Sasuke. "I need you to all act like you don't know this information, at least while your around Danzo. He's weak now so we need to stike soon" I told them. "I'll be able to gather a few Akatsuki members to help us get rid of Danzo. We all know how much trouble he's caused to Akatsuki" Itachi stated. I nodded. "When we are read I will give you all a signal. You'll be questioned by your actions but it's the right thing to do" I told them. "I'm in" Naruto stated. One by one everyone of Rookie 9 stood and agreed with the plan. "Let's put this plan in motion" I stated with a smile. "Hai!"


End file.
